


Jealousy

by KnightsofAce



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightsofAce/pseuds/KnightsofAce
Summary: Alright so this is a one shot that I wrote a while ago. I’m just posting it now on here because I love Keefe and Sophie and there isn’t enough stuff about them.





	Jealousy

Keefe and I were visiting a park in the Lost Cities and it was hot out. As we were walking along I spotted an ice cream stand. I looked up to Keefe with pleading which caused him to laugh. He told me to stay where I am and walked over to get me ice cream.  
While he was walking back over I heard giggling behind me. I looked over my shoulder to find three girls staring at Keefe and talking among themselves. I glared at them but they were too busy eyeing my boyfriend to notice. Keefe's voice snapped my focus back to him. " I got your ice cream."  
"Thank you." I stand up and wrapped my arms around his waist and kiss him. He looked at me dazed while I smiled when I heard the giggles stop. I looked back to see the girls glaring at me. Keefe looked behind me at the girls and a look of amusing came on to his face. He looked back down at me. "I should make you jealous more often."  
"No you shouldn't." I grab my ice cream and his hand and drag him down the path with me.


End file.
